rockstargamesbullyfandomcom-20200214-history
Preppies
The Preppies (or Preps) are one of the six cliques in Bully. Hierarchy Derby leads the clique, and Bif Taylor is his bodyguard and second-in-command. There seems to be no real hierarchy below that level, although Tad Spencer is seen giving orders in two missions and has aspirations to take over the clique. The Preppies are the fourth clique in the hierarchy, above the Nerds and Bullies, but below the Greasers, Jocks, and Townies. Clique Description The Preppies are very well-dressed, and can be identified by their Aquaberry vests—and by their sweaters in winter—and usually parted hair. The word "Aquaberry" is an amalgation of two real-life British clothing brands, Aquascutum and Burberry. It is likely that the Preppies were based upon the Socs from S.E. Hinton's novel The Outsiders. Earlier screenshots showed that the Preppies wore royal blue sweaters vest rather than the diamond-patterned Aquaberry sweaters. Clique Information All of the Preppies are rich and, with the exception of Tad, most of them are Old Money. They are also snobbish, looking down on anyone below their class, and have a sworn rivalry with the Greasers for this reason. In an attempt to show their superiority, many of them, apart from Bif, Parker and Pinky, speak with a trans-Atlantic accent or (in the case of Tad and Chad) a faux upper-class British accent. A running joke throughout the game is that they are inbred with several hidden deformities as a result of this. For example, Derby Harrington is bethrothed to Pinky despite the fact they are cousins, and Tad Spencer confesses that he has webbed toes, but "only on one foot". They hang out at Harrington House on school campus, and some can be found in the Library. A single Prep can rarely be found at the Auto Shop tagging crude remarks about the Greasers, who will attack if they see a Prep in their territory. Outside of campus they can be found around Old Bullworth Vale, and at the Boxing Gym as well as a single member in New Coventry egging buildings. Their weapon of choice is eggs, and many will drop them if knocked out. Clique Role in Story The Preppies do not feature until Chapter 2, where they befriend Jimmy Hopkins after he wins a boxing tournament, and in the process earns the Beach House. Pinky Gauthier takes a particular shine to Jimmy after being stood up by Derby. Gary Smith, however, convinces them that Jimmy had made comments about Tad's family and the Preps then turn on Jimmy and steal his bike trophy, which he gets back from them with some help from Ricky Pucino. They continue in their campaign against him, but find themselves defeated by him in a boxing challenge followed by a fight between Jimmy and Derby. The Preppies later help Jimmy in his fight against the Greasers. The Preppies remain on Jimmy's side until Gary convinces them (and the other school cliques, except the Bullies) to rebel against Jimmy. They continue to dislike Jimmy, even after him helping them discover who stole their trophies, but later become Jimmy's allies again after he beats Derby in a fight. Members